fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)
Parody of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)” Series (Seasons 1-3 only) Cast Leonardo: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Donatello: Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Michelangelo: Charmy Bee (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Raphael: Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Extras with Sonic, Tails, Charmy, and Knuckles: Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Splinter/Hamato Yoshi: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII; As a mutant rat) Extra with Cloud/Teng Shin: Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII; As a mutant rat) Shredder/Oroku Saki: Loki (The Avengers; His alias name will be the Trickster, in homage to Loki being the God of Mischief and Lies in Norse Mythology) Extras with Loki: Myotismon (Digimon), Hunter J (Pokemon), Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3), Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot), and Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII; With Sephiroth being Shredder's serious side) Krang: Uka-Uka (Crash Bandicoot) Extras with Uka-Uka: Dr. Nitros Brio, Dr. Nitros Gin, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Nitros Oxide (Crash Bandicoot), Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06), Demidevimon (Digimon), and Infinite (Sonic Forces) Bebop and Rocksteady: Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, the Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandicoot), Arukenimon, Mummymon (Digimon), Orbot, Cubot, and Tribot (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) April O'Neil: Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Extras with Elise: Princess Allison Oriana (Felix the Cat the Movie; As a 10 year old), the Dazzlings, and the Mane Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Casey Jones: Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2) Extras with Christopher: Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X; As a 10 year old), the Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), and the Stallion Seven (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Leatherhead (Ally version): Tiny Tiger and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot; They'll turn good near the end of Season 1 after the Mobians kidnap them at first to make them help in solving the mystery of the Mousers) Karai: Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII; Same with Tiny and Dingodile, and in this fanmake, she's Cloud and Aerith's daughter) Leatherhead (Enemy version): Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) Rat King: Stays the same Neutrinos: Crash, Coco, and Crunch Bandicoot, Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot), Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon (Digimon; They stay to live with Tai's group near the end of Season 1), Spike, and Ember (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; Same with the Digimon, staying with Elise and Christopher's groups) Vernon Fenwick: Seifer Almasy (Final Fantasy VIII/Kingdom Hearts) Irma Langenstein: Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon Season 1) Extra News Studio Allies: Tai and Kari Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Matt Ishida, Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido, and TK Takaishi-Ishida (Digimon Season 1) Punk Frogs: Ashitaka, San (Princess Mononoke; As mutant wolves), Arren, and Therru (Tales from Earthsea; As mutant dragons) Burne Thompson: J. Jonah Jamieson (Spiderman the Animated Series) Baxter Stockman: Jack O'Lantern (Billy and Mandy's Jacked-Up Halloween; As a human in Season 1 and the first half of Season 2, his real name is Jack Lambert) Stone Warriors: Stays the same Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Theme Song Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Season 1 Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Season 2 Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Season 3 The A-Z Insults of the Villains Category:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies